Kiss Kiss Shut Up!
by MelodyTakaTheNightmareKeeper
Summary: One twin is over dramatic, hyper active and cheerful, while the other is laid back, distant and cold. Tamaki and his twin brother Tomashi may look the same, but their personalities are polar opposites. After being apart for three years, will the Suoh twins be able to reconnect with one another, or will they stay distant like for the pass three years. (Yaoi, no chosen pairing yet)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just before we begin, please don't hate Tomashi for his hate and anger that is thrown at Tamaki. You would act the same way if your twin have made you feel hurt and abandoned. **

**I don't own any of the Ouran high school host club characters except my own. **

**I am not to sure who Tomashi will be with so it will be up to you fans.**

**Story warnings - Language, violence, and smoking. Also rating might go up for future chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

Violet eyes stared out the window of the taxi, short uneven blonde hair blew slightly in the small breeze that came from the open window in the front of the cab. The violet eyes had little to no emotion in them, they were empty voids.

"We'll be approaching Ouran academy in five minutes Suoh-sama." The driver said making the blonde take his eyes away from the window and glance at the man.

"Arigato." Was his soft reply.

Tomashi Suoh, the identical brother of Tamaki Suoh. For three years he haven't seen his brother nor his father. He had stayed back in France with his mother when Tamaki was sent to Japan. Hand clenching into tight fist, the blonde hair fell over the empty colored eyes.

_He didn't even make an effort to see or talk to me over the years._ Tomashi thought dryly.

Before Tamaki had left France, he and Tomashi were close, so close to the point they were stuck together like glue. They did almost everything together, but everything changed three years ago. The two had grown distant, neither of them ever mentioned the other nor did they ever spoke. It was all Tamaki's fault.

Tomashi had called, wrote letters and even tried to talk to him over the internet. But Tamaki had ignored everything, it got to the point where he stopped trying. He was hurt and angry at his brother's action. He felt rejected and betrayed, he wasn't suppose to be feeling that way! They were practically the same exact person!

_He moved on, he didn't need me anymore. He got new people to hang out, why would he need me?_ Tomashi thought.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the seat. A small smile appeared on his face as a memory flooded his mind.

_"Mama, mama! Look! Look!" Six year old Tamaki and Tomashi said in union as they both held up one piece of paper, showing their drawing of their family_

_"Here's Mama, Papa, Kiki-chan and me!" Tomashi said with a grin, his eyes shining._

_"Tomashi! I told you to stop calling me that!" Tamaki whined with a small pout on his lips._

_"What it fits you!" Tomashi stated._

_"No it doesn't! " Tamaki argued, his cheeks tinting pink making his twin giggle. _

_The blonde haired woman smiled and sat up, pulling both boys close to her. "I love you two so much, you two are my gift from above. Mes petits anges." She said._

Tomashi's eyes opened when the taxi came to a stop, he looked out the window and saw that they were indeed now parked in front of Ouran academy. Opening the door after handing the driver his owed money, he went to the trunk and grabbed his book bag and hung it on his shoulder as he closed the trunk.

Watching the taxi drive away, he slowly turned and stared at the large building. He let out a small breath before he started to walk towards it.

The students who were outside stopped and stared at him, wide eyes and mouth agap. Tomashi snorted and rolled his eyes.

_Probably mistaking me for my idiot brother, that won't be the first._ He thought.

Tomashi wore a pair of jeans that had holes in them on the knees, a short sleeved muscle shirt and a red leather jacket over it, buttoned half way. On his neck laid a silver chain that held his black cross. He may look like his idiot brother, but that doesn't mean that he had to dress like him.

Tomashi hates the fact that he is rich,he doesn't want to be rich. He wanted to be like normal teenagers his age, but he couldn't. But his mother doesn't mind him dressing like this, then at least he has some kind of freedom, even if it isn't that much.

Soon getting to the front doors of the school, he pushed them open and he walked into the building. Glancing around his brows knitted together slightly, the school was a lot bigger inside than out. With a small sigh he walked down the hall, finding a stair case he walked up them.

Seeing a huge crowd of girls down the hall, he decided to walk towards them. Who knows he might be able to find his brother. He may have not kept in contact with his brother, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't know what he has been up to. He knew everything about him being the king of the host club.

As he continued his slow approach to the crowd of girls, the double doors that they have been waiting in front of had opened and they all rushed in. Loud squeals and giggles came from them as they did.

Stopping in front of the door that the crowd of girls went through, he stared at them blankly. He was now thinking if he should go in there, Tamaki might not even be in there and if he is...something bad might go on between the two.

Tomashi's eyes harden. _It doesn't matter, its his fault anyway. If he really was my brother then he wouldn't have ignored me for three straight years._

Pushing the right door open, he was greeted by the smell of coffee and roses. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. He hated flowers, he was allergic to them.

Quietly walking into the room, his eyes glanced around the area. Chairs and tables were set up all over the place along with a few couches. He saw seven males in different locations around the room, his brother was one of the seven.

He crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat rather loudly. "I heard rumors about this place, but I never knew that it would look like this. But I guess I should have known since it was my _**dear brother**_ who created this group in the first place,isn't that right _**Kiki-chan?**_" He hissed, his tone icy with venom and hate.

Almost immediately the whole room was full of silence and tension. Tomashi ignored the eyes staring at him, most from the shocked guests and from the also shocked yet confused host members.

Tamaki, who was sitting at his couch with his guest surrounding him, looked up with his eyes wide. Panic, shock and confusion shining in his eyes.

"What?" Tomashi asked his violet eyes getting colder and darker. "Not much of the talker now?" He asked Tamaki who snapped out of his frozen state with a small flinch. He slowly got up from the couch and walked over to Tomashi, stopping a few feet away from him, his body shaking slightly.

"Tomashi...w-what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked, his voice small and soft. Quite unusual for the loud, hyper active host club king.

"What didn't you get the phone call from me eariler or did you decide to ignore that one as well? Wait don't answer that, I already know the answer." Tomashi said.

Tamaki open and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words to say, but his voice wouldn't function right so all that came out of his mouth was small sounds.

Tomashi stared at Tamaki for a long moment before he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "Perhaps I am being too harsh, but its not like you don't deserve it for ignoring me for the pass three years." He said.

"I'm sorry." Was Tamaki's weak answer.

Tomashi peeked an eye open and glared at his twin, he wanted to say something back, but he decided against it.

"We'll finish our little chat when your club ends, for now just pretend I'm not even here." Tomashi said before he walked over to one of the tables that had an extra chair, he dragged it to a lone corner and sat down in it, dropping his bag on the floor.

It took almost a half an hour for the host to go back to its happy calm nature.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Mes petits anges - my little angels in French.**

**Well that is it for the first chapter of Kiss Kiss Shut Up!**

**Please leave a review saying your thoughts and opinions of this chapter. **

**Sorry for any errors that have accrued.**

**Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - If you would, please go onto my profile and vote which person you want to have Tomashi end up with! It is early in the story, but that is why I am allowing you all to vote twice. One now and one in the future! **

**So please go and vote now!**

**Warning - Same as first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

Haruhi's brown eyes kept throwing glances at the identical figure of Tamaki, she didn't like him one bit and she haven't even met him yet. It was his attitude. He was rude to Tamaki, he had practically stepped all over the sensitive blonde.

At first when the other had entered, she was confuse and shock, he looked so much like Tamaki, and then it clicked he was Tamaki's identical twin. But how? Tamaki had never mentioned anything about having a twin before.

From the look on Tamaki's face he was shocked and confused as well. He hadn't except for the other to appear so suddenly, hell Haruhi would have felt the same way as well.

It had been at least an half an hour since the incident happened, and since then Tamaki have been tense and less talkative. Of course that made the guest worry as well as the host club members, but they decided to not push the matters. They would ask once the time was right, or at least when the guest would leave.

Sitting in the corner away from everyone else was the boy, a deep frown on his face, his eyes cast downward staring at the floor and his arms crossed. He was tensed and uncomfortable, it was easy to tell from the way he was sitting.

Taking her attention off from the blonde in the corner, she instead put it on Kyoya who walks over to her.

"Did you know anything about Tamaki having a twin brother, more importantly a identical twin brother?" She asked.

The glasses wearing raven shook his head as he scribbled something down on his clip board. "Not a clue, surprisingly he hadn't mention one thing about having any siblings from the day I met him. I thought that he would have slipped something up about him, but I guess I was wrong. He must have been keeping a very tight lip if he hadn't mention anything about him for this long." Kyoya responded.

Haruhi frowned slightly at his answer. She was hoping that he would have known something about the guy, but turns out he was clueless just like she was.

"Sempai must have a good reason for not speaking once about him then, but I wonder what it is." She said softly, the raven nodded in agreement.

The host club went on like normal until it was time for the girls to leave. With one final goodbye, the host club closed and locked the door. Tamaki got up from his spot on the couch once again and slowly made his way towards his twin.

Everyone was silent for a few moment's before it was Kyoya who decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Mind telling us who might he be Tamaki? " He asked, pushing up his glasses up his nose.

Tamaki hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "Everyone this is my brother...Tomashi." He said softly.

Upon being introduced, Tomashi looked up and stared at them all blankly for a long moment before he looked back down.

"It's not like me to get in other people's business, but mind explaining why you were being so harsh towards Sempai earlier?" Haruhi asked, her brown eyes narrowing at the blonde now known as Tomashi.

He stayed silent.

Haruhi opened her mouth about to say something, but Tamaki interrupted her by saying something that surprised everybody.

"It was my fault for why he is acting this way towards me. I have ignored him for the pass three years that I have been away from France..I thought that maybe if I didn't speak nor see him then it wouldn't have hurt so much to be seperated." He said softly.

Tomashi glared at him. "Well that didn't work for you now did it?" He hissed.

"I never meant to hurt you! I swear I didn't! " Tamaki said frowning as he stared at his other half.

Making a sound, Tomashi looked away, a scowl on his face.

"I know that you don't believe me and that you probably hate me right now, but I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I promise." He said.

"Just because I'm here now, doesn't mean that I'll easily forgive you. You'll have to earn it." Tomashi stated.

Tamaki frowned and nodded. "Yeah...I know." He said softly as he looked down at the floor, his hands lay in limp against his sides.

Once again silence fell over the host club and Tomashi. Not liking the silence it was Honey who broke it this time. "Would you like some cake?" He asked as he hugged his pink bunny to his chest, his brown eyes sparkling in innocence.

Tomashi glanced at him. "I rather not, I don't want to rot my teeth out." He said.

"Whaaat? Does that mean that you don't like sweets?" He asked, his eyes glistening with tears.

Tomashi sighed, his eye brow twitching at the annoying childish act that the small blonde put on. "No, I'm not saying that. I do like sweets, I just don't like eating to much to the point where my teeth will go bad." He said.

"Wow for being Tamaki's twin, your a lot more calmer and smarter than him." Hikaru stated.

Tamaki growled and pounced at him. "What is that supposed to mean!?" He shouted.

Tomashi shook his head, a small smirk appearing on his face. "What do you except? I'm the laid back, calm and quiet one while he is the loud, hyper active dumb one." He stated.

Tamaki pouted. "Geez thanks for the support." He said.

"Hey, I'm still angry with you and will be for a while." Tomashi said with a shrug.

"Well you seem a lot nicer now." Kaoru pointed out.

"Do you want me to be mean?" Tomashi asked, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"No."

"Then I suggest you shut your mouth before I make you." Tomashi hissed.

"And here we go again." Haruhi said softly as she sighed.

Tomashi turned his attention to her before he narrowed his eyes. "If you don't like me then just come out and say so, don't mumble thinking that I can't hear you." He said.

"Its not you I hate, but more like your attitude. I understand that Sempai abandoned you, but he had no choice he was sent here to Japan for a better life as his mother had put it. Just because he didn't answer you, haven't you ever considered that maybe, just maybe he was busy? Just think of it, he has to keep his grades up to please his family, he does the host club and he has friends. Just because you had no life doesn't mean that he didn't."Haruhi stated rather harshly.

"He could have at least answered me once! But no he kept on ignoring me, I called, I texted, I sent letters I even messaged him on the internet, but every single god damn thing was ignored. You say that you understand, but I bet you don't, your probably just some snob nose kid who doesn't know how to stay the fuck out of other people's business."Tomashi said, his violet eyes shining in hate, anger and a little bit of hurt. He made a sound and got up from the chair, making his way toward the doors.

"Whatever, think what you want, I'm out of here." He hissed. He unlocked the doors and pulled them open before he walked out, slamming them close behind him.

Tamaki flinched and frowned, he turned to Haruhi. "You didn't have to snap at him, he's right. I had ignored him, I had spare time on my hands, but I never took it to check up on him. We were really close, just like Hikaru and Kaoru, we did everything together and never left the others side. But when I moved here we became distant. Its my fault." He said.

"Sempai-." Haruhi started, but Tamaki just shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm going home see you all tomorrow." He said before he left, leaving his friends behind.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow came, and Tamaki never showed up. Due to the lack of a member, the host club had no choice but to close the group for the day leaving many disappointed girls.<p>

Each and every member of the club had called Tamaki, worried about why the blonde hadn't come in that day. After being ignored, they got sick of it and all decided to take a trip to the Suoh house hold.

And what they found wasn't really a pretty sight. Tomashi was being held back by several maids while Tamaki was on the floor holding his red cheek with wide eyes that sparkled in confusion and shock.

Tomashi bared his teeth at his pained twin and yanked his arms free from the maid's grip, pointing a finger down at Tamaki. His eyes burning with mixed emotions.

"Don't you dare. You have no fucking clue of what you speak. You haven't seen me in three years, people change within that time peirod so don't assume that you know me like you did before, because you don't. " He snapped before he turned and stomped off, going up the staring to one of the empty guest bedrooms.

A maid walked over to Tamaki and helped him up, worry and concern written over her face. Tamaki gave her a smile and dismissed her, she stared at him for a moment before she walked off with the rest of the maids.

After a few moments Haruhi walked over to Tamaki. "Sempai? What happened? Why did he hit you?" She asked frowning with her brows knitting together.

"Its nothing, just a slip of the tongue, I guess I have to choose my words carefully when I talk to him now." He said with a small weak smile.

"Do you need ice Tama-Chan?" Honey asked, his brown eyes wide.

Tamaki shook his head. "I'll be okay, he only slapped me." He said softly as he looked down.

"It doesn't matter if he just slapped you, whatever you had said must have hurt him in some way for him to lash out violently towards you. " Haruhi stated.

Tamaki didn't say anything, he just rubbed his red cheek softly as he walked out of the room and into the living room area. The host members followed.

"You can't just let him walk on you boss." Kaoru stated. "If you don't stand up to him, he'll only end up making you his bitch." Hikaru finished, the other made a small face at his brothers choice of words.

Tamaki sighed and shook his head. "He's just angry, I'm afraid of hurting him."

"So your just going to stand there and take the blows! Come on Tamaki I know that you can be dumb at times, and this is just ridiculous! If you don't do something we will! We are your friends and as friends we want you safe and not beaten by your own brother!" Haruhi said, her eyes glaring in anger and disbelief.

"I just...I just don't want to hurt him more than I already have. He has every right to hit me, I deserve it seems stupid for me to be all nice and willing to him, but I.." Tamaki trailed off with a small sigh.

"I just don't know what to do." He confessed softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - If there is any errors in this chapter I'll come back and fix them later, I'm too tired and lazy to fix them at the moment. Hope you like this chapter, its longer than chapter one. **

**Thank you to the people who followed and favorite this story, I'm happy :) **

**But if ita not too much to ask, please drop a review and tell me what you think. Also, please go vote for who Tomashi should end up with! **

**I don't think that I put Haruhi as a vote, not because I don't like her, its just because I rather have her with Tamaki than a oc.**

**So please go make your vote!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Until next time Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Sorry for the wait, I was sort of dry of ideas for the story for a bit so I couldn't update like I wanted to. But I finally came up with the third chapter and here it is. The beginning is a small flashback of when Tamaki and Tomashi was smaller. **

**I hope this chapter will show you how close they were when they were little.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

_11 year olds Tamaki and Tomashi suoh sat on a small bench at the local park in their hometown. They both had on matching blue winter coats and matching black boots. They held each other's hand as they stared at the other kids that played in the snow. _

_Tamaki and Tomashi refused to play with the other kids, when one came up to ask on of them to play with them, they refused because the kids only wanted one of the Suoh brothers to come play. Not wanting to leave the others side they turned the offer down and continued to sit by themselves hand in hand. _

_Their Auntie was not that far away, she was talking to a young couple who held onto their three year old son who looked at the snow curiously._

_"Do you want to go bulid a snowman?" Tomashi asked softly, Tamaki turned and glanced at his brother before a smile appeared on his face._

_"Sure!" He said as he got up, not giving enough time for Tomashi to get down from the bench Tamaki practically dragged him over to the snow bank in the field._

_"Now the snow man needs eyes, a nose, arms and a mouth. So we need to fine something that we can use for those. " Tomashi said once he got his balance back after being dragged away by his brother._

_"You go check that tree over there for small rocks or twigs, I'll go over here to see if I can find anything." Tamaki said pointing to the area he wanted Tomashi to search, before he pointed to the area that he was going to search. _

_Giving a nod, Tomashi ran over to the tree that Tamaki had pointed at. He knelt down in the snow, his blue snow pants protecting him from the cold snow. He dug around in the snow with his gloved hands before he smiled brightly. There was a few stones there that he could use for its eyes or mouth! Once he grabbed the four or five stones that he had found, he made his way to where his brother was._

_"Kiki-Chan! I found some stones for our snow man!" He called making the other look up at him._

_"Awesome!" He said before he pushed himself up, dusting his snow pants off before he walked to Tomashi. "I only found a few stones and some small broken twigs." He said._

_"That's fine, now all we have to do is now make the snowman!" Tomashi said excitedly as he placed the stones in a small pile, Tamaki walked over and put his materials in the same pile._

_Getting down on their knees, both boys started to move their hands around on the ground, gathering snow into one big pile before they packed it into a big snow ball. When they finished with the first ball which was the head, they picked it up and gently placed it off to the side so they wouldn't destroy it while they would make the next two parts._

_After a long ten minute scooping, patting and packing they finally created the other two parts of the snow man. Now making the base sterdy enough they grabbed the second largest ball and placed it on top of the base of the snowman. They added some snow on the sides so the middle would stick to the base. Slowly backing away from it they smiled when it stayed in place and not fall over. Tomashi went over to the head and picked it up, standing on his tipie toes he placed the head on the top. Packing the sides with snow like they did with the middle they made sure that they head stayed in place._

_"Okay, now for the face and arms." Tomashi said as he went over to the pile of stones they had gathered._

_"ZROOM!" A older, taller boy shouted before he ran into the snowman the brothers made, the impact caused the snowman to fall aand break._

_Tomashi gasped and he stared at the destroyed snowman, his violet eyes glistened with tears as he looked at the older boy who was smirking at them._

_"Uh-oh did I knock over your snow man? I'm sorry." The boy said, his voice holding sarcastic and teasing tone in it._

_Tamaki clenched his fist and glared at him. "You meanie! Why did you do that? What did we ever do to you? You don't just go around destroying other kids snowman's!" He shouted._

_The boy narrowed his eyes aand walked over to Tamaki, towering over him causing Tamaki to widen his eyes and shrink back. "What are you going to do? You're just a kid, you can't hurt me." The teenager hissed._

_Tamaki opened his mouth to say something, but a pained yelp came out instead when the teenager pushed him down hard. Due to the sudden harsh push Tamaki had landed on his foot the wrong way causing a sharp pain to pulse through it. Tamaki whimpered as a few small tears ran down his cold cheeks. _

_Without thinking Tomashi picked up the stones he had and chucked them at the teenager, due to his good aim he hit the bully several times in the face before he chucked the largest stone down at bullies crouch hard. When the stone hit the teenager in the crouch, he cried out and dropped down holding his private area._

_Using that time Tomashi helped his brother up and lead them over to their aunt, Tamaki hopping on one foot the whole way._

_"Auntie." Tomashi said._

_The woman turned her attention to the two young blondes and let out a gasp when she saw Tamaki crying. _

_"What happened?" She asked kneeling down once she noticed that Tamaki was keeping his right foot off from the ground._

_"We were building a snowman, but then out of nowhere a bigger boy came and destroyed it! He pushed Tamaki down and I think that he might have landed on it wrong. I had thrown stones at the bully making him drop down holding his peepee, as he was on the ground I came over here."Tomashi explained._

_The woman frowned and lead the two boys to her car. "I'm glad that you were protecting your brother, but don't sink down to the bullies level. Next time come straight to me or any other adult and let us handle it." She said._

_Tomashi frowned and looked down nodding. "Sorry ."_

* * *

><p><em>Tomashi frowned as he sat with his brother on Tamaki's bed. His eyes staring at the other one's cast on his foot. Turns out Tamaki had broke his foot from falling on it the wrong way, that's why he couldn't do anything on it earlier.<em>

_"Will you stop staring at it? Its not your fault." Tamaki said, his face held annoyance and pain._

_"But.." Tomashi trailed off before he closed his eyes, a few moments later he reopened them when he was poked in the forehead._

_"Hey, don't worry about it Kay?" Tamaki chirped making Tomashi frown._

_But how can't I? Tomashi thought to himself._

_Shifting around so he was now sitting at the edge if the bed, Tamaki grabbed his crutches and pushed himself up flinching in pain when he put pressure on his broken foot. Throbbing pain was still pulsing in his foot, but with the medication he got from the doctor he should be okay. _

_"Let's go get something to eat I'm hungry." Tamaki said as he slowly made his way out, still trying to get use to having crutches. _

_Tomashi got up and followed closely behind, ready just in case if he had to run forward to catch Tamaki if he needed to._

_Once they got to the stairs Tomashi let Tamaki wrap an arm around his neck as he helped him hop down the stairs one by one, his his free hand holding onto the crutches._

_Once they got to the bottom step Tomashi gave his brother's crutches back and they made their way to the kitchen where the cook was. Sitting down at the kitchen table, the boys waited for their usual snack._

_"How's the foot?" Their cook Noel asked as he placed a plate of multiple slices of different fruit in front of them. _

_Tamaki gave him a smile as he took a piece of orange. "It still hurts, but I'll be fine." He said. Tomashi frowned as he looked down, not touching the fruit. Noel noticed this and frowned._

_"Whats the matter young one?" He asked making Tamaki do a small sound. _

_"He blames himself for my injury when it clearly wasn't." Tamaki stated this time popping a piece of apple in his mouth as he chowed down on the fruit. _

_"Boy, it isn't your fault for Tamaki's broken foot, it was the boy who picked on you two fault. He is the reason for what had happened, so stop blaming yourself about the whole okay?" Noel said as he ruffled up Tomashi's hair. _

_He slowly nodded with a small pout. "I just can't help but feel guilty, I don't know why but the feeling just won't go away." He said softly._

_"When my sister was beat up by a gang of girls at her school, I felt guilty because I wasn't there to protect her. But you know what she said?" The cook asked._

_"No...what?" Tomashi asked._

_"It wasn't your fault, neither of us had known that it was going to happen so you shouldn't blame yourself for it. Just because it happened it doesn't mean that you should beat yourself up over it." Noel said as he smiled slightly._

_"I know that you think that you could have done something to help, but you did help in a way. If you didn't throw those rocks at him then who knows what could have happened to the both of you." He said._

_Tamaki smiled. "That's right! You did help me in a way!" He said._

* * *

><p>Tomashi frowned and placed the family picture down and turned it away so he didn't have to look at it.<p>

That was in the past, things aren't like that anymore, nor will they be for a long time. Letting out a small sigh, Tomashi laid back on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

_I guess I was a bit too harsh on him, but that still doesn't mean that I shouldn't have done it. He deserved it. He's just lucky that I didn't decide to put him in the hospital like I wanted._ Tomashi thought to himself before he closed his eyes with a small sigh escaping from his lips.

A small knock at the door made him open his eyes, he let out a small groan of irritation and got up from the bed. He walked over to the door and opened it with a glare.

"What?" He hissed.

Tomashi blinked when he realized that it wasn't Tamaki, nor one of the maids. It was the twins, the twins from the stupid host club that his brother was in to be exact.

"Your making boss sad." They said at the same time.

Tomashi stared at them blankly before he snorted. "Why should I care? He deserves the pain." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No one deserves to feel pain." The one of the left said.

"Yeah? Well everyone has their own opinion." He said before he grabbed the door to close it, but then the two twins jumped and tackeled him to the floor. One sitting on his chest, pinning his arms down and the other sitting on his legs. Making it impossible for him to move.

"What the? Get the hell off from me!" Tomashi hissed as he struggled, but he gasped and let out a pained groan when the twin on his chest put pressure on his lower stomach area.

"Not until you give us an answer for why you are hurting our boss!" They shouted back in unison.

"I don't have to tell either of you anything! "

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay well that's it for this chapter. Sorry for any errors in this chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
